The amount and use of digital content is increasing, including text and/or images, and combinations thereof. Digital content can be displayed electronically, such as by a computer monitor, television, or mobile device, or printed to physical print media, such as a newspaper, magazine, or single paper sheet. Digital content can include an arrangement of items that are arranged and presented to a user in many different formats, such as by a webpage, in a newspaper or magazine, blog, e-mail listing, photo album, among others. Displaying digital content can involve page layout decisions regarding placement of text and images on a page, including their relationship to one another.